Apart
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Uma séria e esclarecedora conversa entre dois ex namorados. Personagens: Flégias de Lycaon & Myu De Borboleta. Yaoi.


**Apart **_(bei Mistress Alice a.k.a Athena Meioh)_

'Precisamos conversar' – Era a mensagem que constava no visor de seu celular.

"_Então, você disse que eu precisava seguir em frente"._

Levantou-se de sua cadeira do computador, pondo os óculos em cima da sua cama e saiu de seu quarto, dirigindo-se ao quarto do moreno, batendo na porta.

-Flégias?

"_Sinto-me como se estivesse desistindo"._

Levantou-se de imediato de cima de sua cama. Abriu a porta e voltou a se sentar.

-Entra My.

-Queria conversar? –Entrou, fechando a porta e encostando-se na mesma.

-Eu gostaria de saber de saber por que você me ignorou ontem quando todos nós saímos. – O olhou, com uma expressão de pouco caso.

-Por que você foi um tremendo idiota. – Fitou Flégias como se fosse um comentário óbvio.

"_Eu não posso vencer uma luta perdida"._

Flégias riu em sarcasmo.

-Que besteira. – O olha novamente. – O seu namorado pomposo me provoca e você xinga a _mim_.

"_Nem sempre poderei possuir o que é meu"._

- Pra você, _tudo_ que venha do Edward soa como provocação, Flégias.

- Ah, claro. – Balançou a cabeça em um "não" de modo irônico.

-Você com o Edward é pior que o Miles com o Gordon. – Disse o loiro e em seguida suspirou.

-Ele é um babaca.

"_Eu andei vendo seus olhos, pra mim, eles brilham como se fossem estrelas"._

-Não vim aqui pra ouvir você falar mal do meu namorado ou dos amigos dele. – Olhou-o, sério. – O que quer de mim, Flégias?

"_Mas você não tomará o meu orgulho"._

-Não, a pergunta seria: "qual a solução pra isso?". Pois, usando a _sua_ pergunta, você **sabe **qual seria a resposta.

Devido à resposta do outro, o aquariano ficou em silêncio, porém alguns segundos depois, se pronunciou.

-Pois bem, sugere alguma resolução para você parar com essa rixa de ciúmes?

-Você não merece aquele idiota de nariz empinado.

-E você se acha melhor que ele? – Soltou de imediato a resposta.

"_E então, eu vi a sua alma em pleno corredor"._

-Sim e não. Mas não é essa a questão. – Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, arrumando-os.

-Então qual é a questão? – Olhou para o moreno já com uma visível impaciência.

-Nós.

-Pois bem, continue. – De seus lábios saiu um riso malicioso.

-Myu, embora eu não goste dele, vamos voltar ao que era antes, vai. Detesto vê-lo bravo e longe de mim.

O aquariano sorriu em retorno.

-Pra quê? Flégias, eu conheço você e sei que não irá cumprir sua própria promessa.

-Você pergunta porquê? Por Hades, é porquê eu amo você, não quero que fiquemos longe um do outro. – Sua expressão tornou-se preocupada e sua voz teve um toque de leve desespero.

-Pergunto sim, pois comigo, raras foram às vezes que cumpria alguma promessa entre nós...

"_Bom, eu costumava conhecê-lo tão bem"._

-Mas Myu, eu... – Interrompeu o outro, porém em questão de segundo também foi interrompido.

"_Eu vinha percebendo a sua maneira, e às vezes, me pegava de surpresa"._

-Pra você, não existia nada além do Miles, não me venha com essa... – Deu um suspiro, triste ao se relembrar do passado. Em seguida, continuou. – Olha, quer saber? – O tom de voz já era irritado. – Vamos deixar certas coisas bem claras, Lycaon. – Fez uma pausa olhando Flégias enquanto este se aproximava de si.

"_Como posso decidir o que é certo, se você enevoa a minha mente?"._

-Não vamos nos tornar precipitados... Vamos com calma. – O desespero nas palavras ainda continuava, nisso estendeu a mão ao chegar perto do outro pra tocar-lhe o rosto.

"_Você percebeu o que fez? Você nos fez de tolos"._

-Já que estamos aqui, nós **iremos** conversar! – Deu um tapa na mão dele, repelindo-a. – Porquê _agora_ se lembra de mim? Por acaso não quer mais me magoar? – Sentiu seus olhos molhados. – **Acorda**, espectro! Você já me machucou demais! Não tente voltar atrás. Não tente corrigir os seus erros! Você acabou comigo. – Derramou uma lágrima e desviou o olhar, tentando se acalmar. – Eu **não** amo mais você, portanto, deixe-me viver.

"_Que tipo de homem é você? Se é que você é de fato alguém"._

-É MENTIRA! – Deu um grito quase que involuntário, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam, sentindo-se desmoronar por dentro.

-É bom ouvir a verdade que dói, não é? Sinta por um MOMENTO o que eu senti por MESES!

"_Tocar você foi como tocar uma chama"._

O virginiano deu alguns passos para trás, caindo sentado em sua cama com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do quarto enquanto as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. – Myu... eu... sinto muito... o que eu fiz... o que eu sei que machuquei você... jamais foi de propósito... pode não acreditar... mas eu amo muito você, borboleta.

O menor abriu a porta do quarto, chorando em silêncio.

"_Eu preciso de amor. Como se eu nunca tivesse precisado de amor antes"._

-Eu continuaria te amando, se você não tivesse se esquecido de mim como fez. – O olha com uma pontada de cinismo. -...está triste? Peça _consolo_ ao Miles, pois ninguém mais pode ajudar você. – Saiu do quarto, às pressas.

"_Estou gritando 'eu te amo', e meus pensamentos, você não pode decodificar"._

-MYU! – Levantou-se correndo atrás, porém a porta fechou antes, deixando Flégias dentro do quarto.

"_Eu me senti como se tivesse me separado de algo. Algo que no final resta"._

Encostou a testa na porta, enquanto chorava e dava um soco na mesma. Aos poucos foi escorregando até cair de joelhos ao chão e assim ficou.

-My...

"_Eu acho que sei. Existe algo que vejo em você que pode me matar"._

Permaneceu a tarde toda no mesmo lugar, até que adormeceu.

"_Como nós chegamos até aqui?"._

----------//-----------

Notas da autora:

+As frases em _itálico_ são letras de músicas.

~"Apart" por Lacrimosa.

~"Decode" por Paramore.

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e nenhum dos personagens aqui citados pertencem-me. São de autoria de Masami Kurumada.**_


End file.
